poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sitting Psyduck (LAoPtS)
Plot As a Psyduck is being chased by three shadowy figures through a stretch of grass, Ash and his friends are taking a break on their journey to Saffron City. The frightened Psyduck leaps from the cliff and lands on top of their cooling campfire. Psyduck gets burned from the charcoal and leaps frantically into a nearby stream to cool itself down. The three shadowy figures are soon revealed to be Machop, Machoke, and Machamp. Psyduck, upon seeing them, begins swimming hastily away from its pursuers, but the three Pokémon follow it into the water and soon mange to corner it. Ash and his friends arrive on the scene to see Psyduck struggling as Machoke holds it by its necktie, so they intervene. Phanpy attempts to help but is easily swatted away by the Machop's Karate Chop. Phanpy then responds back with a Rollout and easily defeats Machop. Machamp then tries to hit Phanpy, but is blocked by Phanpy's Defense Curl and is then defeated by yet another Rollout attack. Brock comments that Ash did well by using Rollout after Defense Curl, as it doubles the damage dealt. Machoke steps up to try to defeat Phanpy and is joined by the recovering Machop and Machamp. As all three of them corner Phanpy, Pikachu interrupts by electrifying the trio with a powerful Thunderbolt, sending them running off into the distance. Ash offers Psyduck to stay with them until they reach a safe place. Psyduck and Phanpy start playing by the stream as Brock offers the Psyduck some Pokémon food. Psyduck quickly starts devouring the food as May consults the Pokédex. May also notices that Psyduck has a red scarf on it, meaning that it is not a wild Pokémon and belongs to a Trainer. Later, the Superpower trio report back to their Trainer, a wealthy young girl called Emily, empty handed. She orders them to continue searching for Psyduck, and the trio leap into action once again. Hanging in a tree, Team Rocket spy on the twerps, contemplating their next scheme. Meowth points to Psyduck as he suggests they focus on an easy victory to get them going. He elaborates with a series of unlikely scenarios involving Giovanni, nonetheless his teammates are more focused on the potential promotions and agree to steal Psyduck. Jessie and James pose as salespeople, advertising their grass sledding course to the group. As May considers the potential dangers of the sport, Jessie pushes "Jemal" into sliding down the hill to demonstrate. The group is still in doubt, but upon seeing Psyduck on the sled, they agree that they get all fired up to slide down the hill. They all slide down sharing four sleds: Ash and Pikachu in one, May by herself, Brock and Max on another, and finally Phanpy and Psyduck share the last one. While the group is having fun, James returns to the top of the hill feeling a bit dazed. With a press of her remote, Jessie then activates giant pillars which rise out of the ground and appear to be a part of a pinball game, each having different point values. The twerps bounce between the pillars and towards a huge netted goal as Meowth appears from the ground and captures both Psyduck and Phanpy. Jessie and James reveal their identities and say their motto. Team Rocket starts to float away in their Meowth balloon. Just as it seems that they are going to get away, Machoke and Machamp come running from the distance and effectively stop the trio's getaway. Jessie and James call upon Seviper and Cacnea respectively. Ash and his friends arrive at the scene as Machop begins to rescue Psyduck and Phanpy from the balloon. Machoke and Machamp dash towards Jessie and James and use Cross Chop to send them flying into their balloon, causing the engine to explode and blast Team Rocket off into the sky. Phanpy and Psyduck are freed from the net. Emily arrives in her Rapidash-pulled carriage to collect her precious Psyduck, though it doesn't seem thrilled to see its Trainer. She invites the group into her carriage, and explains that Psyduck has run away for the third time now. When Ash asks her why, she admits that she does not know. They successfully arrive at Emily's mansion as Psyduck seems to be a little dirty from all the chasing and battling it has experienced. Three maids immediately rush Psyduck to a bath followed by a spritz of perfume, though Psyduck's appears miserable throughout the ordeal. After that, everyone is seated to an exquisite banquet. Emily notices Psyduck's sadness and states that Psyduck's appetite has not been very good lately. Max replies that Psyduck was happy eating the Pokémon food earlier and playing with Pikachu and Phanpy. All of them seem very puzzled as to Psyduck's behavior except Brock, who seems to know what is going on. Later, as Ash and May are training outside with Phanpy and Squirtle as Psyduck watches longingly. Emily, however, is horrified by the battle, adding she would never do anything like that. Brock explains to her that Pokémon battling is not the same as normal fighting, and is actually a great way for a Trainer to communicate with their Pokémon. Emily retaliates by saying that she and Psyduck do have a sense of unity and that she gives it every luxury it could ever want. However, Brock points out that Psyduck still seems little bit empty and lonely. Emily soon realizes that Psyduck is interested in battling after it enters the practice match. It redirects Phanpy's Rollout attack towards Ash, knocking him into a nearby pond. Psyduck laughs as it and Ash start splashing water at each other; Emily also notices Psyduck's happiness. Suddenly, Seviper's Haze rolls in as Team Rocket appears in a Chimecho balloon to once again to attempt to capture Psyduck. Meowth uses a claw device to catch Psyduck and bring it to the balloon. Ash has Grovyle to use Leaf Blade to cut the wire attached to Psyduck, whereupon it begins falling to the ground. Emily runs over and saves it from the fall. Grovyle uses Bullet Seed to riddle Team Rocket's balloon with holes, sending it crashing to the ground. Jessie and James emerge from the wreckage just as Phanpy goes into a Rollout and knocks Seviper backward. Meanwhile, Emily asks Psyduck if it is okay. Psyduck responds by smiling and laughing, making Emily happy as well. Cacnea beckons menacingly to Psyduck and Max suggests that Psyduck wants to battle, the thought of which appals Emily. Cacnea sends a strong Sandstorm toward Psyduck as Max tells her to direct Psyduck to attack. Emily eventually orders Psyduck to use Focus Punch, sending Cacnea flying through the air. Seviper then appears, but Psyduck's Fury Swipes keeps it away. Meowth steps up and challenges Psyduck with his own Fury Swipes attack. As Psyduck and Meowth are trading hits, Emily asks Max what to do. This time, Max tells her that it is okay to come up with something on her own. Emily tells Psyduck to use Hydro Pump at Meowth, knocking it back toward Jessie and James. Seviper attacks repeatedly with Poison Tail, but Psyduck dodges and retaliates with Confusion, which sends Team Rocket flying towards their balloon. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to send Team Rocket blasting off again. Emily declares that she now understands what Psyduck has wanted all along and looks forward to the good times yet to come. Psyduck’s stomach suddenly grumbles, admitting that it is ready for a full-course meal. After a well-deserved meal, everyone is standing outside the mansion gates. Psyduck appears to be happy again as it wants to participate in Pokémon battles and strengthen itself and Emily reveals that she would like to go on a journey of her own one day. Psyduck and Emily, along with her Superpower trio, say goodbye to Ash and his friends as they head off toward their next destination, Saffron City.